Falling for... Who?
'''Falling for... Who?'" is the ninth episode in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. It premiered on May 31, 2015, in the US. It aired on May 21st in the UK. The episode received 2.202 viewers on the premiere night. http://www.showbuzzdaily.com/articles/showbuzzdailys-top-100-sunday-cable-originals-5-31-2015.html Overview US Plot: Logan finally figures out his feelings for Jasmine during the school's big fall dance. UK Plot: Jasmine and Delia help Lindy organize the school dance. Logan finally realizes he has feelings for Jasmine, but is he too late? She has started dating another guy. Story In Lindy's bedroom, the girls are talking about the dance, Delia doesn't wanna go since Brandon won't be able to go since he will be at his grandmother's birthday celebration, and Jasmine says she doesn't wanna go, because she wouldn't like to see Logan dancing with Erin, but the girls agree to go. On the night of the dance, Brandon turns up at the dance to surprise Delia and Lindy sets Jasmine up with Owen and they start dancing, which Logan gets suspicious of. Logan questions his relationship with Erin, especially after he sees Jasmine and calls her amazing...twice. Logan even ends up falling in love with Jasmine. In the end, in the Watson's basement, Logan comes down and confirms he has broken up with Erin, to Lindy, via text, because he didn't think it was working and she deserves someone special. Logan admits that's not the only reason he broke up with her. Logan says he has been thinking about Jasmine... a lot, which Lindy gets excited about. Logan finally admits his feelings for Jasmine! He says, "When I saw that guy dancing with Jaz at the dance, I realized I'' wanted to be the one dancing with her. I'm gonna ask her out", which Lindy gets really excited about. Jasmine walks in and Logan is about to ask her out, but she announces that she has started dating Owen. Lindy says she is happy for Jasmine, but is also slightly upset, because she wants Jasmine and Logan to be together. Logan says the same, whilst holding his tears back. Jasmine leaves with Owen and Logan starts crying. Lindy, seeing that Logan is crying, says she's really sorry for him. Logan cries over Jasmine, which proves his love for her, leaving him completely heartbroken.}} Cast Main cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring cast *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow *Fallon Smythe as Erin *Jonathon McClendon as Brandon Guest Cast *Sam Adler as Adam *Reed Alvarado as Owen *Theodore Barnes as Kevin LeBow *John Kapelos as Uncle Patsy Quotes Trivia *Via Twitter, the writers confirmed this episode had more Jogan. https://mobile.twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/586230119976415232 *Brandon returns in this episode to surprise Delia at the fall dance. *Logan and Erin break up in this episode. *Logan finally admits his feelings for Jasmine *Fans asked the writers if Logan has feelings for Jasmine and they replied, "You'll find out". They were talking about this episode, since Logan finally admits his feelings for Jasmine. http://iconosquare.com/p/952441261645336988_455424835 *This episode was like the Austin & Ally episode, "Campers & Complications", because in that episode, Austin admitted he had feelings for Ally and in this episode, Logan finally admited his feelings for Jasmine. Ironically, both episodes were the ninth episode of the second season. The difference between the episodes is that Austin got jealous of Ally hanging out with Elliot and admitted his feelings for her, but Logan didn't get jealous of Jasmine and Owen dancing, he just realized and admitted his feelings for her. *This episode was also sort of like the Austin & Ally episode, "Chapters & Choices", because when Logan realized his feelings for Jasmine, he had to choose who he wanted to be with - Jasmine and Erin and realized he wanted to be with Jasmine. *The ending of this episode was somewhat similar to the ending of the Austin & Ally episode, "Hunks & Homecoming", because in that episode, Austin realized he still had feelings for Ally and wanted to ask Ally out, but it was too late, because she had started dating Gavin, leaving Austin heartbroken, and Austin almost cried over Ally. And in this episode, Logan finally realized and admitted his feelings for Jasmine and wanted and tried to ask her out, but it was too late, because she had started dating Owen, leaving Logan completely heartbroken, because he cried over her. *The ending of the episode was similar to the ending of Lindy Nose Best, because in that episode, Jasmine realized her feelings for Logan and tried to ask him out, but he went out with Jenna, leaving Jasmine heartbroken, and in this episode, Logan realized his feelings for Jasmine and tried to ask her out, but Jasmine went out with Owen, leaving Logan heartbroken. *Logan ended up actually falling in love with Jasmine, not just realizing his feelings for her. *This episode had the sad ending Piper was talking about. The episode was filmed the week Piper sent the tweet out. *Jasmine started dating Owen in this episode *This episode aired on May 21st in the UK. This was the first time the UK aired an episode before the US *It is revealed that Delia and Brandon are officially dating *The title refers to Logan finally realizing he has feelings for Jasmine. *Logan tried to ask Jasmine out, but it was too late, because she had started dating Owen. *This is the biggest Jogan episode so far, until they actually finally start dating. *This episode is also part 5 of the Jogan Arc. *This is the first time we see one of Delia's family members. *This is the first time we see Logan really sensitive at heart, because he cries over Jasmine a little, when she starts dating Owen, not giving Logan the chance to ask Jasmine out. It also shows that how strong his feelings for her are and that he loves her. *Piper stated this episode as "a new chapter of Jogan." https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/605174411830771713 *On May 31, 2015, the US airing date of this episode, Austin was watching the episode when it aired on Disney Channel, and then tweeted about it while watching. https://twitter.com/austinnorth55/status/605223302420824064 *This episode was one of Piper's favorites to shoot. https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/605249346523701248 *Piper said that when Logan said he was gonna ask Jasmine out, the audience literally cheered, but the cheering was obviously cut, since it wasn't heard in the episode. https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/605249446947885057 *The episode recieved 2.202 viewers on it's premiere night, which makes this currently the highest rated episode in Season 2. http://www.showbuzzdaily.com/articles/showbuzzdailys-top-100-sunday-cable-originals-5-31-2015.html *This episode could be seen as a continuation or a spin-off from Logan Finds Out!, because in that episode, Logan, after finding out about Jasmine's feelings for him, never denied he could grow feelings for her, and he finally realized and admitted his feelings and love for her, in this episode. Goofs *Disney named this episode a prom special, in the promo, but it wasn't not a prom, it was just a school dance. Proms are in the Junior and Senior years of high school and the gang are in their sophomore year of high school, so it is just a school dance. Gallery References Videos Category:Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Jogan